Girl of His Summer
by erfan18
Summary: After the Evans family loses everything, Ryan gains something he always wanted. Based off the movie Dirty Dancing, a tribute to Patrick Swayze."
1. Chapter 1

Girl of His Summer

**Part 1**

_I know this is a departure from some of my writing but I figured in honor of the late Patrick Swayze, I'd write a fic involving two of my favorite movies. Thanks to fallinrain aka Kim for the idea and supporting me in my crazy theory that Lucas Grabeel, and Olesya Rulin should be in the Dirty Dancing remake._

* * *

It all seemed to happen in a blur, Vance Evans informed his wife and children after the stock market crashed that they were no longer wealthy. They had to sell a good amount of their possessions, and were forced to move out of their home in Albuquerque New Mexico. Ryan and Sharpay were forced to leave behind every luxury they ever knew, and were crammed into a small apartment in the lower district, while their mother worked at a clothing store, and their dad was desperately trying to find a job to keep them afloat.

It was summertime, and instead of going to Lava Springs as they usually did enjoying everything that the good life had to offer them there. They had to give the club up to, they were bought out by the other members of the board. Mr. Fulton in an act of chivalry offered Ryan and Sharpay jobs there as dance instructors

"Come on Shar." Ryan pleaded at least you'll still get to hang out with the Sharpettes." He laughed trying to get Sharpay to agree to take the job with him.

"You think they are going to hang out with me now that we're broke? They will treat me like garbage" Sharpay shot back. It was true, ever since word got out that the Evans were poor, nobody would speak to either of them. All of their rich friends never took any of their calls, or even let them into their homes.

"Well I'm going to take it besides, Troy and the other Wildcats are going to be working there too, Mr. Fulton offered them all their jobs back for the summer too." Sharpay lit up at the idea of being able to work alongside her friends, they had grown closer after their last year their, and even started treating Sharpay as a fellow wildcat especially Zeke

"All right fine" Sharpay huffed. "Just don't expect me to go camping with you all and sing songs around the campfire"

"Great" Ryan smiled and hugged his sister, maybe this summer wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

A few days later, they packed up a few bags of clothes, and made their way to Lava Springs, Fulton greeted them and showed them where they were going to be staying for the duration of their time there. It wasn't as glamorous as the cabins they stayed in when they owned the place but Ryan was able to make the most of the small room he had to himself. He hung up some posters and some of his hats and made his way to the kitchen where he knew that the other wildcats would be waiting to start their shifts.

"Hey guys" Ryan said as he entered the kitchen, he got hugs from the girls and handshakes from the guys

"Where is Sharpay?" Chad asked

"Oh she's setting up her room, she's trying to convince Fulton to give her a can of pink paint but he refuses," Ryan laughed "Where is Kelsi?" Ryan asked as the others looked away not exactly sure how to answer his question, it was Jason who spoke up over a plate full of food

"Her and her family should be here in a half an hour." He answered with a mouth full of food

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked stunned

"Well, after last year Kelsi's parent's wanted to find out what all the hoopla was about this place, and they booked cabins here for the summer" Gabriella answered

"Wow," Ryan said shocked. "Well I have my first few lessons here in twenty minutes, so I'll see you guys around"

"Oh hey Ryan, there is a party later tonight for the staff if you wanna come" Chad said before Ryan walked out

"Sure, I'll see ya'll then" Ryan smiled before walking out

* * *

Kelsi and her parent's were just pulling into the familiar drive way of Lava Springs, they were greeted by the valets and had their bags taken

"Wow you were right Kels," her mom said as she got out and looked around. "This place is gorgeous." Kelsi just shrugged, she didn't really like being there under these circumstances. She enjoyed being with her friends, hanging out and now they were going to have to serve her, it just didn't seem right. She was taken out of her thoughts when Mr. Fulton appeared by her parents car

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Neilson you made it." He smiled shaking their hands "Kelsi" he smiled at the small girl

"Mr. Fulton" Kelsi said in an almost mocking tone that got a small nudge from her mother

"If you follow me, I'll show you to your cabins" Mr. Fulton said taking them inside. Kelsi knew her way around, so she broke away from her parents and snuck into the kitchen where she knew she'd find her friends. She passed her favorite piano making a mental note to use it while she was there, and made her way into the kitchen. She saw them all standing around talking

"Shouldn't you be working?" She asked in a mock stern

"Kelsi!" They all cried running over to her to give her a hug

"I'm so sorry that you guys have to serve me." Kelsi said feeling smaller then she already was

"No worries" Gabriella answered. "Besides, it's nice that you get to be here anyway" Kelsi smiled at her friends,

"Thanks guys" she laughed "Well I've gotta go my parents are going to start wondering where I am" Kelsi sighed waiving goodbye to her friends, and walking out. She made her way through the grounds passing the rehearsal room, she could of swore she saw Ryan in there putting up some dance posters. She walked inside staring at him as he moved around the room

"Kelsi if you're going to stare at my brother, you could at least come inside." Sharpay joked from behind her startling Kelsi. She blushed at least three shades of red as Ryan turned around to see Kelsi and Sharpay standing at the entrance to the dance studio

"Sorry, I had heard that you and Ryan were giving dance lessons, but I had assumed I read wrong" Kelsi said coming inside the room

"Yeah, Mr. Fulton offered us the jobs. He figured it was the least he could do" Ryan said not looking Kelsi in the eyes. He felt ashamed of being in the situation he was in, but Kelsi smiled as sweetly as she could at him

"Well, at least we get to spend more time together." She smiled trying to cheer him up. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked but was interrupted by Mr. Fulton who came barging in

"Excuse me Mr. and Ms. Evans but your first appointment is here" he said quickly "Ms. Neilson, your parents are looking for you, these two need to get to work"

"Well maybe Kelsi can play us some music" Ryan argued

"That's be nice but Ms. Neilson is a guest here, and guests don't play for the help. Now chop chop back to work, capiche?" He bellowed out before leaving the room. Kelsi hung her head low, this is not how she wanted this to go

"A guest?" Sharpay asked, Kelsi nodded her head

"My parents insisted on coming here, and dragged me along with them." She said staring at her feet

"Well that's great" Ryan squeaked out, Kelsi was about to say something when Sharpay and Ryan's first appointment arrived. It was an elderly couple and Sharpay didn't seem to pleased at this and quickly went to work

"I'll see you guys around." Kelsi said before leaving them to work. She made her way out of the rehearsal hall, and walked over to where her and her parents were staying. She entered her parent's room to find them unpacking

"Look who finally decided to join us." Her dad said as Kelsi sat down on their bed

"Where did you run off to?" Her mother asked

"Well all my friends are working here too this summer, so I went to say hi" Kelsi smiled as she handed her dad a shirt from his suitcase

"Well don't make it a habit besides, we have dinner plans in a half an hour. So why don't you go change?" Her mother smiled before shooing her out of the room. Kelsi went into her room, it was ridiculously huge and she felt it was completely unnecessary for just her. She went into her suitcase, and grabbed out a modest skirt and a nice tank top. She fixed her hair and put a little bit of lip gloss, pleased with how she looked, she sat down and looked at her watch

"This is ridiculous" she mumbled to herself, she took one last look in the mirror and decided she would just go and take a walk while she waited for her parents. "Mom dad, I'm going to go take a walk around, I'll meet you in the dining room" she yelled through their door as she set off. She made her way through the grounds running into Taylor who was ushering a group of kids to one of the children's dinning rooms. "Hey Taylor" she smiled as she passed her

"Hey Kels, let me drop these little ones off then you'll have my attention" Taylor smiled as she dropped them off. "So how you like living like royalty?" Taylor joked as she caught up with Kelsi

"Well, lets just say I enjoy working here a lot more than staying here" Kelsi smiled, "besides I've never been one for attention"

"You'll get used to it, besides I hear they have an excellent day spa" Taylor grinned trying to cheer Kelsi up "Look I've got to go start setting up for the big social tomorrow morning, call me later?" Taylor asked

"Sure bye Tay" Kelsi called out as Taylor ran off. Kelsi made her way around the grounds running into other Wildcats and waiving at them as she passed, she got closer to the dining room when she heard voices coming from inside

"I don't care if you used to own this place, you will follow the rules just like everyone else. That means no fraternizing with the guests unless you are there to teach them dance" Mr. Fulton said in hushed tones to Ryan who was dressed in a nice suit "Now, I want you to go back into that studio and get back to work, if I find you doing anything other than what you're paid for you're fired capiche?" Ryan shook his head and walked out barreling past Kelsi who he didn't even see there. She was about to try and catch up with them when her parents caught up with her and drug her to the dining room.

It was a lovely dinner and Kelsi felt like she couldn't eat another bite, she was about to head out of the dining room and back to her room when Mr. Fulton came up to their table.

"Kelsi," he bellowed getting her attention before she could leave "I want you to meet someone" he said pulling a young man behind him "This is my son Max, he's working here for the summer to get some college credits. I figured you two could get to know each other." Kelsi felt creeped out, he seemed like a wormy little toad that was smiling at her but for impure reasons. She gave him a faint smile and shook his hand

"Hi" she squeaked out

"So I heard that you worked here last summer, what was that like?" He asked sitting himself down next to her

"It was great, I got to work with my friends" Kelsi said "Look I've got to go and lay down" Kelsi said standing up

"I'll walk you to your door" Max butted in

"Thanks, but no thanks" Kelsi blurted out trying to get as far away from him as she could. She walked the grounds knowing that she wasn't supposed to but she didn't really mind, besides half of the staff knew her anyway so she knew they wouldn't rat her out. She started hearing music and thought maybe some of the Wildcats were doing something, she started following the music when she ran into Chad and Taylor

"Kelsi what are you doing here?" Taylor asked

"I was just looking around, where you two going?" she asked seeing that Chad had some drinks in his hands

"To a party" Chad said bluntly

"Oh, I guess its staff only then." Kelsi said ready to walk away

"Come on Kels, you were once staff. I don't think anyone is going to object" Taylor said taking Kelsi's hand, and walking towards the noise of the music. They made their way inside the party to find it in full swing, all the wildcats and Lava Spring staff were dancing and enjoying themselves. Kelsi Taylor and Chad made their way through the crowd while being greeted by those who remembered Kelsi. They found seats in the back of the room and were soon joined by the others.

"Hey Kels, you made it" Troy said coming over to hug Kelsi

"Yeah, just hope Mr. Fulton doesn't find out" Kelsi smiled taking the drink Gabby handed her

"Well according to the other staff Mr. Fulton never visits this part of the grounds, so I wouldn't expect him around here" Martha smiled. Kelsi sat there and watched as the staff was enjoying themselves dancing and living it up. She barley even noticed that Ryan and Sharpay had made their entrances, and were dancing with different people who had pulled them in. After watching Ryan dance with one of the newer female staffers, he made his way over hot sweaty and needing a drink.

"Kelsi, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked shocked to see Kelsi sitting with the others

"We invited her" Chad smiled and pulled Taylor out to the dance floor, the rest of the guys did the same leaving Kelsi and Ryan by themselves

"Maybe I should go" Kelsi blushed trying to get up

"Nope, come on" Ryan said pulling her out on to the dance floor

"Come on Ryan, you know I don't dance" Kelsi protested

"Well then I'll have to teach you" Ryan smiled putting her arms around him and twirling her around the dance floor. Kelsi felt like she was on cloud nine as Ryan twirled her around the dance floor. They were so close that Kelsi could tell what Ryan had for dinner. After a few dances Ryan smiled at her and let her go "Sorry," he blushed. "I have an early day tomorrow, it was fun" he smiled kissing her hand, and walking out of the room. Kelsi watched him walk out, and sighed heavily as she went to say goodbye to her friends and made her way back to her room.

* * *

_Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll continue to write more chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

Girl of His Summer

Part 2

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, please enjoy this next chapter**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi woke up the next morning to see the sun shining brightly through her window, she sighed deeply and snuggled closer to her pillow. Thinking about last night being twirled around the dance floor by Ryan she could still feel his arms around her, she knew her stay here wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. She got out of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She made her way to her parents room finding them still asleep, she wrote them a quick note and made her way to the main building where she would find all of her friends. She walked through the dining room finding Max yelling at Chad and Troy who only looked down at their feet, but Kelsi could tell that they weren't upset at being yelled at they were trying not to laugh, as Max finished and had walked away Troy and Chad broke into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Kelsi asked as Chad and Troy went back to setting up for breakfast

"Well Mr. boss man came in here to yell at us for being two seconds late." Chad said as he put a basket of muffins out

"Yeah, apparently he's as bad as Mr. Fulton." Troy smiled and handed Kelsi a blueberry muffin, "what are you doing up so early anyway?" Kelsi took a bite out of her muffin, Zeke must have baked them cause nobody else she knew used coconut in the mix.

"Well, I woke up early and my parents are still asleep. Thought I'd head down here to see if I can help with anything" Kelsi smiled

"Come on Kels, you're a guest. You're going to have to start acting like one" Chad answered grabbing a muffin for himself

"I know, I've never been one to be pampered. Anyway I like hanging out with you guys, it's better then being with the snobs that are around here" Kelsi said swallowing a big bite of her muffin

"Well get used to it, otherwise I'll have the girls tie you down while you get a pedicure" Troy joked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up that morning, feeling the same sense of delight that he had twirling Kelsi around the dance floor, for someone who didn't like dancing she was sure light on her feet. He wanted to sleep in like he usually did when his parents owned of this place but by the sounds of his cell phone that was ringing for the fifth time this morning Sharpay wasn't going to let him. He got up and quickly texted Sharpay that he was up and would meet her in the kitchen in ten minutes, he got ready for the day putting on a pair of jeans a black t-shirt and a nice hat, he left his room and headed out for the kitchen. He walked in to see Kelsi sitting with Troy and Chad laughing over something

"Good morning." He smiled

"Hey Ryan!" Chad said smiling at his friend. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby, what's going on?" He asked sitting down next to Kelsi

"Well, we were just discussing how the little boss man has a crush on our Kelsi here." Troy said tossing Ryan a muffin

"Really? That little pipsqueak?" Ryan asked taking a bite out of the muffin

"Yeah, in fact that's how I ended up at the party last night." Kelsi blushed, she was about to ask Ryan about more dance lessons when Mr. Fulton entered the room

"I'm pretty sure the only member in this room right now is Ms. Neilson." he huffed, "Mr. Bolton, Danforth, Evans. Don't you three have some work to do?" They all rushed out of the room smiling and waiving at Kelsi as they left. She gave a quick glance to Fulton and was about to leave when Max made his presence known

"Hey dad!" He said smiling his creepy smile at Kelsi as she caught his eye, Kelsi was quickly looking for the exit when her parents arrived in the dining room

"Max!" Her mom cried as she saw him "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" She asked as her dad threw an arm around the young man

"Sure" he smiled "Come on Kelsi" he grinned taking Kelsi's arm and leading her towards a table. They all ate their breakfast and Kelsi was trying to find a way to escape when her dad said the words she dreaded the most

"Kels" he said putting down his coffee cup. "Your mother and I are going to take some dance lessons with that kid you go to school with, Bryan is it?" he asked smiling, Kelsi rolled her eyes

"It's Ryan dad" she answered

"Ryan, that's right. Apparently him and his sister are really good dancers, why don't you join us" he finished

"I thought I'd spend some time in the pool today dad" she answered back hoping he'd drop it

"Come on Kels" Max said and for once Kelsi hated the use of her nickname "It will be fun, I'll join you three. Besides I've been known to be the Fred Astaire at my school." Kelsi knew she wasn't going to win this time and finally relented

"Sounds great" she smiled but groaned inwardly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the dance studio to find Sharpay and Ryan in one of their legendary fights, Kelsi laughed to herself as Ryan basically flipped Sharpay off, and walked towards them

"Mr. and Mrs. Nelison welcome, I understand you want to learn the waltz for the social tonight?" Ryan said trying to be as charming as possible

"Yes Bryan, Kelsi is always telling us how great you can dance, we just had to come see it ourselves." Kelsi's mom said shaking Ryan's hand. Ryan winced a bit when Kelsi's mom mistook his name and was about to say something when Max walked in

"Ahh, there you are" he bellowed wrapping an arm around Kelsi, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and was about to say something when Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Well, since Kelsi helped me out a lot with the last musicale we had at school she can help me show you the basic steps" Ryan said smiling at Kelsi who was silently thanking him. Ryan nodded his head and had Sharpay start up the music.

A few hours and many sore toes later (mostly Ryan's) Kelsi's parent's and Max left the room. Ryan tossed Kelsi a bottle of water and sat down on one of the chairs.

"That was fun" he said sarcastically

"Yeah especially the part where Max had his hands all over Kelsi" Sharpay snides

"Yeah, I know" Kelsi said "I don't know whats up with that guy, he seems to think I'm his girlfriend or something"

"Well he thinks that way about all women Kelsi, just be careful" Sharpay growled as she walked out of the room

"Whats with her?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay stomped out of the room

"Look, don't tell anyone I told you this." Ryan said looking her straight in the eyes "A month ago, her and Max had a fling"

"A fling?" Kelsi asked in confusion

"Yeah, apparently it was pretty serious. Then for no reason he just dumped her" Ryan said looking down at his feet

"No reason behind it?" Kelsi asked

"Not that I know of, or at least not that she'll tell me about" Ryan answered

"Well there's got to be a reason, I mean he's a creep but he cant be that bad" Kelsi reasoned. Ryan smiled as Kelsi winced at the thought of defending Max

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her" Ryan said "See you later?"

"Yeah, besides I'm sure my parents are upset that I'm not on Max's arm right now" Kelsi joked

"All right I'll see you later then" Ryan winked as he walked towards the direction Sharpay stormed off in

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay spill," Ryan said finally catching up to Sharpay in the kitchen that was unusually empty

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Sharpay asked innocently

"You've been moody ever since we got here whats up?" He asked blocking her exit

"It's nothing, now let me go" Sharpay said trying to barge past him

"Come on Shar, I'm your twin you can't bullshit me" Ryan argued. Sharpay looked as though she was about to either yell or punch him in the nose, but broke down at the sight of his stubbornness

"You're right, something did happen with Max and I" Sharpay said through sobs

"Did he hurt you or something?" Ryan asked holding onto her as she cried

"He knocked me up" Sharpay yelled out startling Ryan

"I'll kill that slimy little bastard" Ryan said about to storm off to find Max

"No don't I beg of you, we need this job Ryan" Sharpay said holding onto Ryan's arm

"I don't care" Ryan spat back

"Please Ryan, let me handle this" Sharpay pleaded

"Sharpay, don't do anything stupid now" Ryan answered, Sharpay just smiled at him and walked away. Ryan was about to follow her out of the room when his cell phone rang. He opened it up and stuck to his ear "Yeah" he answered still annoyed with Sharpay's announcement

"Mr. Evans this is Mrs. Kelly from the Quake resort, Mr. Fulton had told me that you and your sister were excellent performers and insisted that you come and put on a performance for the people staying here." The lady answered

"Wow this is amazing," Ryan gasped

"I'm willing to pay you and your sister 200 dollars for one nights performance" Mrs Kelly said

"Yeah, we'll do it." Ryan answered almost jumping up and down

"All right we'll see you and your sister in two weeks, Mr. Fulton will give you directions. See you then" she finished hanging up. Ryan sighed heavily and set off on his search for Sharpay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a really nice night for the social, and Taylor did an awesome job with the decorations. Kelsi was standing up against a wall watching everyone including her parents dance when she heard his dreaded voice

"Kels," Max exclaimed "Why aren't you out there dancing?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for a good song," Kelsi said not looking him in the eyes

"Well, save me a dance I have to go talk to Ryan apparently Sharpay has been missing all night, and people have been asking to dance with her." He smiled walking towards Ryan who was leading a older lady across the dance floor. He tapped Ryan on the shoulder and Ryan quietly rolled his eyes before turning to face him

"What is it Max?" Ryan asked a little annoyed

"Where is your sister?" He asked bluntly "I have half of the people here asking where she's at"

"She needed a break so I told her to go lay down, now if you don't mind I was teaching Mrs. Fish here the tango" Ryan answered turning back to his dance partner

"Well just as long as she doesn't make a habit of it," Max spat before walking back towards Kelsi. Ryan tried everything he could to not rush over towards him and knock the daylights out of him. Max sauntered up to Kelsi and grabbed her hand "Come on let's go for a walk." Kelsi tried to object but her parents came towards them

"Go on Kels, this is boring anyway" her mother said pushing Kelsi towards Max, Kelsi took one last longing look at Ryan hoping he would save her, but he was being pulled into the arms of another woman. So she sighed in defeat and before she knew it she was being whisked away. They walked for a while and ended up at the piano. Kelsi took a long look at it and thought of wanting to play it when Max just took a seat on the bench and started plunking out some horrible song.

"Wrote this a few summers ago, while I was interning at a music station," he said as he continued to play. "So I hear that you're not to bad at writing too"

"Oh I just do a few things here and there" Kelsi said strumming her fingers on the piano top looking for a way to leave.

"Aw, come on Kels play me something" he begged, Kelsi tried to find a way out of it but it was no use for one she couldn't wait to get her hands on that piano but she wanted to do it while her friends were around not this creep. She sat down and put her fingers to the keys and played the first song that popped into her head "What I've been Looking for". She was finding herself immersed in the music thinking about Ryan and him performing it with Sharpay and how goofy he looked. "What's that called?" Max asked breaking her from her thoughts

"What I've been Looking for" Kelsi answered "The school I go to used it in a show we put on in our Junior year"

"It sounds great" Max said scooting closer to her

"I really should go" Kelsi said trying to put some distance between them. "I'm sure my parents are looking for me"

"Kels, they know you're with me. It's all right" Max said tucking a stray hair behind her ear

"Yeah, but" Kels was about to argue when all of a sudden Max kissed her. Kelsi felt like screaming and vomiting at the same time, she punched him in the gut and ran off towards the kitchen. She was hoping to find her friends in there but it was empty, she yelled out in anger and stood there hoping it helped

"Feel better?" Someone asked from behind the refrigerator door

"Sharpay?" Kelsi asked "I thought you were laying down"

"I was, but I was hungry" Sharpay answered closing the door. "Want anything?" Kelsi sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in there

"No, thanks" she answered

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked "You look like someone just stole your hat"

"Max" she answered and Sharpay just shook her head "No need to say anymore"

"He's such a creep, and my parents think that he's the son they never had." Kelsi rambled, "and to top it all off he kissed me"

"Kelsi, let me just tell you one thing. Most of the guys around here think just cause they have a big bank account they can do whatever they feel like, especially Max. It would be in your best interest just to get rid of him" Sharpay said playing with the food in front of her

"Thanks, Sharpay" Kelsi said smiling at her "I better go before I get you in trouble again." Kelsi finished ready to walk out when she noticed Sharpay looked like she was crying. "You going to be okay?" Sharpay smiled her signature smile

"I'm just fine" she lied

"Uh huh, and that's why you look like someone just ran over Boi?" Kelsi joked

"Don't worry about it Kels, just go back to your dance" Sharpay snapped as she walked out of the room. Kelsi followed her out and was about to say something when Sharpay collapsed

"Shar!" She yelled, trying to get her up Troy and Gabby were walking by and saw Kelsi over Sharpay

"What happened?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know we were talking and she collapsed" Kelsi answered as Troy picked her up

"I'll take her back to her room" Troy said setting off towards the dorms

"Ryan" Kelsi said quickly running back towards where the social was being held, she made her way through the people dancing to find Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder "Something is wrong with Sharpay" Kelsi whispered into his ear, Ryan let go of his dance partner and ran out of the dance hall with Kelsi hot on his heels."What's going on?" Kelsi asked as Ryan stormed towards Sharpay's room

"She's pregnant" Ryan shot back behind him

"Pregnant, but how?" Kelsi asked stopping dead in her tracks stunned. Ryan wanted to say who the creep was that knocked up his sister but knowing Sharpay wouldn't like her problems being broad casted to the others

"Don't worry about it" Ryan spat and ran towards Sharpay's room. They walked inside finding Sharpay sitting up and talking to Troy and Gabriella

"You should go to a hospital" Gabriella said handing Sharpay a glass of water

"I'm fine don't worry about it" Sharpay answered taking a sip "I'm just tired, nothing else"

"Gabriella is right Shar" Ryan said sitting down next to her "You should do it for..."

"Don't you dare" Sharpay cut him off

"They're going to find out sooner or later" Ryan said

"Fine why don't you just sky write it." Sharpay put her arms up in defeat "Sharpay got knocked up by Max the creep." Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe their friend was pregnant

"Shar" Gabriella began "You should go, there could be something wrong with the baby." Sharpay laughed looking up at Gabriella like she had grown an extra head

"You act like I care" she spat out. "I'll be fine, just let me go." she finished getting ready to stand up, but her legs told a different story as she suddenly felt weak again.

"All right, that's enough" Ryan declared "I'm taking you to the hospital." Ryan nodded to Troy who picked up Sharpay, as they walked out to Ryan's car. Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy watched helplessly as Ryan drove off with Sharpay

"I can't believe this" Troy said shaking his head

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi woke up the next morning and after getting dressed the only place she wanted to go was to Sharpay's cabin. She ran as fast as she could almost knocking over an elderly couple, she knocked on Sharpay's door and was greeted by Ryan

"How is she?" Kelsi asked trying to catch her breath

"The doc says she fine, she just needs to eat more." Ryan answered letting her in. Kelsi saw Sharpay laying on her bed reading a magazine

"Unfortunately the jerk wont let me do any strenuous activities" Sharpay said angrily flipping a page

"It's okay Shar, we'll figure something out" Ryan said sitting down

"But you need a partner otherwise we're not going to be able to help mom and dad pay rent this month Ryan" Sharpay cried putting down her magazine

"Well cant someone else fill in?" Kelsi asked

"That would be great but Johnny and Penny are booked solid with dance lessons all week to fill in for Sharpay" Sharpay said angrily

"How bout Kelsi?" Ryan asked as Sharpay laughed

"Ha! Kelsi? That's rich Ryan" Sharpay snorted

"I mean come on who knows the music better then Kelsi?" Ryan retorted, Kelsi laughed she wasn't a dancer

"I can barley waltz" Kelsi cut in

"You heard her Ryan, she can't dance I wont allow it" Sharpay yelled out crossing her arms

"Well I can teach anyone to dance look at Chad" Ryan smiled confidently "So you're in Kels" Ryan finished walking out of the room leaving a stunned Kelsi and Sharpay


	3. Chapter 3

Girl of His Summer

Part 3

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay I've been a bit on the busy side not to mention I have Heaven taking up some of my writing time. I tried to do the river scene as best as I could without taking too much away from the movie and a small scene between Ryan and Kelsi is semi inspired by a scene in a wonderful story that I hope you are all reading called "Love Profound" its by my good friend and fellow soldier in the small Ryelsi army fallinrain :). Anywho enjoy and review **

* * *

Kelsi woke up the next morning after a restless night of sleep, she was going to be Ryan's dance partner for a gig that pretty much made or broke Sharpay and Ryan for the rest of their careers it was a lot of pressure Kelsi thought and half of her just wanted to back out, but the other half told her that she would be a fool to turn down Ryan and not do the show. So after a few minutes of debating she got up out of bed and got ready for the day. She snuck out of her room so that her parents wouldn't know she was awake and ran down to the dance studio where Ryan was. She walked into see him sitting in a corner of the room sitting on a chair with a guitar in his hand, he was completely lost in the song he was playing and Kelsi couldn't help but smile as she watched him play. She stood there quietly so as not to disturb him, but Ryan could feel her presence in his own way.

"Ya know I can see you with these mirrors right?" Ryan said not even turning around, Kelsi felt her cheeks redden not even really noticing the mirrors that were all over the walls.

"Sorry" Kelsi stuttered "I was just listening to you play"

"Oh you heard?" Ryan asked putting his guitar down "It's not much, I'm not even sure it's all that good"

"No, no I love it" Kelsi spoke up "It's better than anything I've written lately"

"Come on Kelsi you write great songs, I mean who else in our school actually gets their compositions chosen for one of our most successful productions?" Ryan perked up

"Right?" Kelsi scoffed, "you want to know what my latest composition was about? It was about my cat an Ode to Mr. Jingles I believe I called it" Ryan couldn't help but laugh at Kelsi,

"Well I'm sure you'll get some inspiration, I mean you can't spend a summer at this place and not get some" Ryan smiled

"I guess" Kelsi shrugged, after a beat Ryan smiled his signature smile and got and put his guitar back in its case

"Alright then" Ryan sighed "The dance that Sharpay and I selected for the show is the mambo, and its a pretty simple dance to learn."

"Easy for you to say" Kelsi sighed

"Come on Kelsi, it's just a simple one two three" Ryan said as he mimicked some of the moves

Kelsi reluctantly took Ryan's hand as he attempted to teach her the steps. After one to many steps on his foot Ryan felt himself starting to get frustrated, and he let Kelsi go

"I'm sorry" she sighed looking down at her feet

"You're over thinking it Kelsi" he grunted out rubbing his sore toes. He sighed thinking a trick his dance teacher had taught him "Okay lets try this" he sighed taking her hands and placing them as though she was holding onto him "I'm going to count out the steps and you're going to show me how to do them alright?" He asked as Kelsi nodded her head, he started to count as Kelsi started to do some of the moves, it was going pretty well until Kelsi took a left instead of a right and fell into Ryan's arms. "Okay getting closer" Ryan smiled and righted Kelsi back up on her feet. Now try again

Day after day Kelsi met up at the dance studio with Ryan always trying to think of a good explanation to tell her parents and Max. It was getting pretty easy to find legitimate excuses for Kelsi to meet up with Ryan without drawing attention. Kelsi was slowly starting to learn the dance moves, and felt herself become more and more confident as each day passed. It seemed the more time she spent with Ryan the more comfortable she got with him and the more happier he felt with her as his student.

One day they were going over the whole routine and they had been at it for hours, Sharpay had even left after feeling overwhelmed by Ryan's insistence that they practice it over and over again. Kelsi was taking a quick water break when Ryan had started to grow impatient

"Come on Kelsi, the show is in two days and we still have not gotten it perfected" Ryan said sharply as Kelsi rolled her eyes

"Ryan, I'm exhausted" Kelsi protested "Even Sharpay has left"

"Well she's not the one whose butt is on the line now is she?" Ryan demanded

"Well if you don't stop pushing me, I'm going to drop you on yours" Kelsi bit back. Ryan sighed all this sniping was getting them nowhere, if they didn't find a way to relax their routine would be worthless and all of their dreams would be wasted

"Look Kelsi, I'm sorry. It's just with all this pressure and it's not fair for me to be putting it all on you" Ryan soothed

"You're right" Kelsi said "I'm sure I'm not helping much"

"No not really" he joked "Look why don't we get out of here for a while, I can have Zeke make us a picnic and we can just go and relax somewhere. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds like a good idea" Kelsi smiled

They grabbed some stuff and went to the kitchen to get a couple of sandwiches from Zeke. Leaving the kitchen Ryan took Kelsi's hand and led her over to the car that him and Sharpay had used to get up there

"The one thing the bank let us keep" Ryan said as he opened the door for Kelsi

They drove for a while until they got to a secluded spot outside of town, it was a lake that Kelsi's parents had taken her to often when she was younger and it was always one of Kelsi's favorite places to go. They grabbed a blanket and their lunch out of the backseat and found a small spot to lay it out on. Kelsi was sitting there quietly eating her sandwich as Ryan watched her, he never really noticed before how beautiful Kelsi had become. When he first moved to Albuquerque Kelsi was reserved and modest, sticking to jeans a t-shirt and a hat that always seemed to cover her face. But lately Kelsi had started to come out of her shell opting to go hat less more then a few times, trading old t-shirts in for beautiful blouses, and jeans in for more modest skirts or shorts

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked as she noticed Ryan staring at her. Ryan quickly snapped out of his trance, and gave her a quick smile

"I was just thinking" he said quickly covering the blush that rose to his cheeks

"About?" Kelsi asked innocently

"How do you feel about putting a lift in our routine?" Ryan asked excitement filling his voice

"I feel as though I'm going to get vertigo and fall on my face" Kelsi winced

"Lifts are really simple and you wont even know you're up in the air until I let you down" Ryan smiled. Kelsi couldn't believe that Ryan had talked her into doing a lift, she had seen a few on Dancing With the Stars and she always felt scared out of her mind that if she ever did it the person would drop her."Come on I know this place for us to start out" Ryan said taking her hand and heading to a stream a few miles from where they were seated. As soon as they got there Ryan went out onto the log that acted as a small bridge between the shores, after testing it out and taking a few timid steps, Ryan walked out to the middle of it as if he was walking on solid ground

"You are crazy" Kelsi joked as Ryan acted like he was walking a tight rope, she sat down near the end of the log that was more situated on the bank of the stream and watched as Ryan walked back and forth on the log

"The trick to lifts you see is balance" Ryan smiled and jumped up in the air and landed almost smoothly back on the log "Whoa"

"You do realize if you fall in, there is no chance that I'm going to jump in and save you right?" Kelsi joked

"Well I guess I better keep my balance better" Ryan said as he grinned and sat down on the log. Kelsi let out a small laugh as she watched Ryan position his legs on either side of the log keeping himself balanced, Ryan was one heck of an athlete all of those years of dancing had done his body well and she couldn't keep herself from staring at his well toned arms. "You going to join me anytime soon?" Ryan asked bringing Kelsi back to reality. She promptly shook her head no

"I think I feel safer here" she said patting the log

"Come on Kels," Ryan said standing up and walking towards her "It's a lot easier then you think" Ryan pulled Kelsi out onto the log and Kelsi felt comfortable as Ryan held her in place, but as soon as he let go Kelsi felt herself loose the confidence she had and began to look down at her feet hoping it would keep her balance "No, no, no. Look right here" Ryan said pointing at his eyes, he re-steadied her and she began to take a few steps back and a few steps forward

"Okay you're right" Kelsi smiled as she even began to dance a little. They continued dancing until Kelsi felt more confident "I think I'm ready to get off of this thing now" Kelsi smiled as Ryan took her hand and led her back to shore

"Where did you learn those moves?" Ryan asked as he hopped off the log onto solid ground

"Well, you're not the only one who can bust a move Mr. choreographer" Kelsi grinned "So where do you want to practice?" Kelsi asked looking around and only seeing a big field

"Here is fine" Ryan smiled taking her out to the more spacious part of the park "Now, we'll try a simple one since you are just a beginner"

"Simple is good" Kelsi gulped starting to feel nervous

"It's fine" Ryan laughed "Just run towards me and trust me, this will go fine only if you trust me"

Kelsi closed her eyes and ran almost full force at Ryan but stopped as soon as she reached him

"I cant" she pouted

"Yes you can don't think about it just do it" Ryan coaxed. Kelsi took another deep breath and ran towards him and felt herself being lifted off of the ground but promptly put down "That was great" Ryan smiled as he put her down "Now let's try it again but this time I'm going to lift you over my head alright?" Ryan asked as Kelsi meekly nodded her head "Go!" He ordered as Kelsi ran towards him again, she felt him pull her up but with all of their momentum he over compensated and fell down on to his back with her crashing down on top of him

"Sorry" Kelsi laughed trying to catch her breath

"That's not what I was going for" Ryan smiled trying not to notice that Kelsi was situated on his lap, Kelsi was all smiles and giggles until she noticed the position she was in

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kelsi stumbled trying to push herself off of Ryan

"I think we need to try a different place, you know one where you wont kill me if that happens again" Ryan said picking himself up

"Where else is there?" Kelsi asked looking around "All that's around here is grass, cement and the water" Kelsi immediately dreaded the last word as Ryan's eyes lit up "No, you are not getting me in there, I don't even have my swimsuit" Kelsi protested

"Don't worry bout it I have an old t-shirt and shorts in the car you can use those" Ryan smiled

"Fine" Kelsi relented and went with Ryan to the car to change into the extra clothes. She came out and she felt immediately embarrassed

"Looks good'" Ryan smiled seeing Kelsi in his clothes "Come on" he took her hand and led her to the shore of the lake, Kelsi put one toe in and immediately retracted it

"That water is freezing" Kelsi complained

"It will get warmer once you get used to it" Ryan said jumping in, Kelsi sighed and wondered how Ryan talked her into this. She carefully walked into the water and decided if she was going to go for it now would be the time, she jumped in and swam a bit before coming back up to the surface

"Wow, I was hoping that would work" Kelsi said feeling her teeth start to clatter as she felt the cold reach deep into her body. Ryan smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face letting his hand linger on her face before coming back to reality

"Okay" Ryan said after clearing his throat "Instead of you running to me I'm just going to lift you okay?" Kelsi nodded her head and put her feet as firmly as she could on the bottom of the lake, Ryan lifted her up above him and it was great, Kelsi felt really cool situated above him until she heard the words she dreaded "Uh oh" Ryan screamed before falling back, Kelsi fell crashing into the water almost doing a belly flop

"I think you did that on purpose" Kelsi laughed as she swam until her feet were touching ground

"Who me?" Ryan blushed acting innocent

"Yes you" Kelsi answered splashing some water in his face

"Keep that up Ms. Neilson I'll have to get even" Ryan grinned mischievously

"I'd like to see you try" Kelsi dared as she splashed him again

"Fine I have no choice but to do this" Ryan said as he picked her up in his arms and threw her back into the deep end. Kelsi swam back up to him and decided to be daring, she grabbed the bottom of his shorts he was wearing and pulled them down. Laughing as Ryan cursed and pulled them back up she swam away from him "You play dirty" Ryan said as he caught up to her holding her in his arms

"Well being around Troy and the other guys can do that, they know how to play dirty fast" Kelsi smiled feeling her body start to quiver not from the cold but from Ryan holding onto her. Ryan started to notice her shake and pulled her a little closer

"Cold?" He asked

"A little" Kelsi smiled looking deep into his eyes. How could she not have noticed before how blue they were? It was like staring into the abyss

"We can go back for now if you want" Ryan asked

"Let's try the lift one more time, I think I'm finally getting the hang of it" Kelsi said letting go of Ryan before it got any more awkward. They spent a little more time in the water and were making there way back to the car and back to Lava Springs.

They pulled up into the lot for employees and got out only to have Sharpay stop them in their tracks

"Where were you two?" Sharpay asked "I came back to the rehearsal hall and you two were gone"

"We just went for a drive" Kelsi answered

"Well I just ran into Taylor who said your parents are looking for you so you better go before they become suspicious" Sharpay answered

"Oh, I was supposed to be back for lunch" Kelsi cursed "Thanks for the picnic" Kelsi rambled as she gave Ryan a sideways hug and ran off towards the member's grounds. Sharpay stood there and watched Kelsi run off and noticed the awkward smile Ryan had on his face as she ran off

"Whats going on between you two?" Sharpay asked

"It's nothing Shar" Ryan said as he locked up the car and went to his cabin


	4. Chapter 4

Girl of His Summer

Part 4

**Here is the next chapter, this will be the second to the last seeing as the story is almost done up to this point. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

It was the day of the show and Kelsi was in her bathroom looking herself in the mirror again, she was trying to go over the steps in her head but every time she tried she overstepped and almost fell. Letting out a small sigh she knew it was time to think up an excuse to why she wouldn't be attending dinner tonight with her parents, she couldn't use the headache routine again her parents might take her to the doctor thinking she had an aneurysm or something. It had to be something believable this time. Thinking quickly she rushed out of her room and ran straight for the kitchen, she barged past Troy and Chad who were busy serving breakfast and ran straight for Taylor.

"Tay" Kelsi said out of breath

"Hey Kels" Taylor answered and waited for Kelsi to catch her breath "Whats going on?"

"Okay you know I have that thing tonight with Ryan," Kelsi answered

"Yeah, by the way that is so cool. Ryan is always telling us how great of a dancer you've become" Taylor gushed as Kelsi let out a small embarrassed laugh

"Yeah about that I need you to cover for me tonight" Kelsi blushed "My parents don't know about it and I've run out of excuses

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Taylor asked

"Well I would but unfortunately Ryan would lose his job if I did" Kelsi admitted

"Oh well, I'll see what I can do maybe I'll tell them you're working with Ryan and Sharpay on the summer talent show" Taylor thought up quickly

"Thanks Tay you're a life saver" Kelsi said hugging her friend and running off towards the dance studio. She was just about there when she ran into Max "Oh hey Max" Kelsi muttered

"Kels there you are," Max fake smiled "I've been looking for you all week"

"Oh well I've been busy" Kelsi answered starting to walk away

"Wait a sec" Max said pulling her back to him holding her closely "I've been thinking a lot about that kiss we had the other day, I really enjoyed it"

"Well" Kelsi said trying to loosen the grip he had on her

"I know you did too and if you ever want more here is the key to my room, meet me there tonight and I can show you what else I can do" Max said slipping her a key

"Look" Kelsi blushed "I'm flattered but I'm not that type of girl"

"Bullshit I see the way you've been acting around Ryan, baby I can give you more. I'm much richer than he is or was" Max said letting go a bit of Kelsi and flashing his creepy smile "Just give me a chance and you'll see"

Kelsi felt horribly dirty she was getting really sick of Max she was about to say something maybe even punch him harder then she did the last time when she heard someone coming up from behind her

"Hey Max!" Ryan yelled, he had seen the whole conversation from the dance hall and under the enormous protesting coming from Sharpay he quickly walked over to Kelsi and Max

"What is it Evans?" Max turned around hearing his name called

"Leave Kelsi alone" Ryan shouted feeling his face get redder

"Or what?" Max sneered "You cant do nothing you'll lose your job" Ryan weighed the options in his head nothing was worse than loosing his job at the moment, his parents would be devastated. "Just what I thought" Max laughed "Kelsi if you're still interested the offer still stands" he chuckled as he started to walk away

"Max!" Kelsi yelled as she walked up to him "Stay away from me leave Ryan and Sharpay alone or I'll tell your daddy that you knocked her up, something tells me daddy doesn't want to know about that does he?" Kelsi asked smiling cockily

"Kelsi, whatever that tramp told you isn't true" Max defended himself

"Sharpay and I may have had our problems in the past but she is my friend, and so is Ryan so if you value any of this" Kelsi said waiving her arms around "You'll leave those two alone, oh and one more thing" she held up his keys "Take these and shove them, or better yet" she threw them out into the street "fetch" she finished as she kneed him in the crotch and walked away. Ryan smiled as he watched Max double over in pain and fall to the ground "You ready?" Kelsi asked as she walked over to Ryan, all he could do was chuckle take Kelsi's hand and walk over to the studio. As they walked in they found Sharpay sitting in a chair with a panicked look on her face

"Oh please tell me you didn't" she exclaimed as she saw the big grin on Ryan's face

"No Kelsi did" Ryan said proudly

"Oh" Was all Sharpay could muster out before taking Kelsi's hand "We need to make sure the dress you're wearing tonight fits you" Sharpay muttered dragging Kelsi into the back of the studio that was curtained off, Kelsi smiled at Ryan who nodded and started to go over a few steps by himself. Sharpay wordlessly handed Kelsi the dress she was going to wear that night and pointed her towards a spot where she could change into it she came out and smiled awkwardly as Sharpay took out a small sewing kit and started making adjustments.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Sharpay asked as she started taking the dress up a little more to accommodate Kelsi's height

"Well besides being scared out of my mind and fearing I'll just get dizzy and fall on my face, I'm perfect" Kelsi smiled nervously

"Well just remember to keep your head up, your eyes open, and remember to let him lead you" Sharpay ordered

"Thanks Sharpay" Kelsi said as the other woman lifted her head to look at her petite composer friend

"You're welcome" Sharpay squeaked out "Listen um Kels about Max"

"Look it was nothing" Kelsi stumbled out

"No it really means a lot and its not just Max, it's you doing this for Ryan and I. It really means a lot to the both of us especially Ryan" Sharpay sighed "I know in the past we've had a lot of differences between us but right now I respect you for standing up for us and filling in for me" Kelsi could see the tears start to form in Sharpay's eyes, she reached down to hug her trying to comfort her the best she could

"Shh" Kelsi soothed "It will be alright, I'm sure of it"

"I hope so" Sharpay sniffed as she held onto Kelsi, after a few seconds Sharpay let go and rubbed her eyes "Okay lets finish here" Sharpay continued working for a bit until she was satisfied

"Wow" Kelsi smiled admiring herself in the mirror "You missed your calling"

"Yeah well after a few years of having to sew rips in my costumes you learn a thing or two" Sharpay smiled at her handy work "Now go show my brother and maybe you two can practice so you can get a feel for it before tonight" Kelsi took a deep breath and left their makeshift dressing room to find Ryan, she came out and found him dancing in front of a mirror practicing his steps over and over, he did a little spin and stopped to see Kelsi in her dress

"Wow" he breathed "Kelsi...You look....Wow" he said taking her in

"I take it you like it?" Kelsi blushed

"Yeah" Ryan said coming closer to her, she felt the heat radiate off of his body with each step he took closer to her and she closed her eyes as he moved in but he took her hand and led her to the spot where he was dancing before "Now lets go over the moves one more time to see if they still work with this dress" Ryan commanded pulling Kelsi out of her trance as they started to dance

* * *

A few hours later after sneaking past her parents and bidding the other Wildcats farewell, Ryan and Kelsi were on there way to the Quake Resort they were quickly greeted by the resorts owner and shown their dressing rooms. Kelsi was fiddling with her hair for the tenth time when Ryan knocked on her door. Kelsi got up to answer it and saw Ryan standing there wearing a black tuxedo. It looked awesome on him and Kelsi couldn't help but stare

"Wow" Kelsi breathed

"You stole the words right out of my mouth" Ryan stared at Kelsi, the dress looked good on her earlier but with her hair done up and a bit of make-up she looked absolutely gorgeous

"Oh" Kelsi blushed looking down at her feet, Ryan grinned and put his fingers under her chin to lift her head up to look at him

"Kelsi there is no need for shyness now" he whispered and started to lean in

"You guys are up next" the stage manager ordered interrupting the two

"I guess that's our cue" Kelsi laughed silently praising yet hating the stage manager for ruining her moment

"Come on Kels" Ryan said taking her hand and walking to the spot just off the side of the stage waiting for the cue

"And now Ladies and Gentleman we have a very special treat" the emcee announced "performing the mambo for you is Ryan Evans and his partner" The applause erupted and Ryan took Kelsi onto the stage and nodded as the music started playing. Things were going great Kelsi and Ryan moved around the stage like pros Kelsi kept time perfectly and Ryan smiled as he held onto her never missing a beat, there were a few bumps where Kelsi accidentally stepped on his foot, and then another one where after a turn Kelsi started to go left instead of right. But Ryan put her back on track and was starting to set up for the big lift

"Ready?" he asked silently and Kelsi nodded her head. It was now or never and Kelsi felt the butterflies fill her stomach as she prepared to run towards him for the lift. The spotlight hit her and she started her run, Ryan started to pick her up but quickly put her down, Kelsi felt a little disappointed and would ask him what happened afterwards. "Keep going" he ordered as they finished the routine, a few more steps and then it was over. Kelsi couldn't get the huge grin she felt play against her lips as Ryan and her took their bows. Ryan pulled her offstage and immediately pulled her into a hug "that was great" he kept smiling and hugging her at the same time

"I"m sorry about the lift" Kelsi blushed letting go of him

"Ah don't worry about it, I was so nervous I was afraid I was going to drop you. It wasn't your fault" Ryan assured Kelsi

"That was great guys" Mrs. Kelly said coming towards the smiling couple "I'd love for you two to come back next year I'll pay double"

"Wow thank you Mrs. Kelly" Ryan said "We accept"

"No problem, now if there is anything you two need before you leave see my manager I have to go check on something so excuse me" Mrs. Kelly excused herself before handing Ryan their checks and walking off

"So what now?" Kelsi asked

"Well what do you say to a nice dinner then I get you back to Lava Springs before Sharpay sends out a search crew, Ryan laughed

"I'd say its a date" Kelsi giggled before taking the arm Ryan held out and accompanying him to dinner. The staff cooked them up a lovely dinner and Ryan and Kelsi sat at the back of the performance room and watched other acts before heading out to Ryan's car and back to Lava Springs. Kelsi was quietly watching the view go by as her and Ryan drove in silence

"I know I haven't said this enough since you agreed to be my partner Kelsi, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you helping out" Ryan said as he stole a glance at Kelsi

"Well I'm sure you could have picked a lot of other girls, I'm just flabbergasted that you chose me" Kelsi admitted

"Who else could I have picked?" Ryan asked

"Well I know Martha is a good dancer you could have chose her" Kelsi said and Ryan nodded his head "Or heck even Gabriella not only can she sing but she's an excellent dancer and she's really pretty"

"You want to know why I didn't chose them Kels?" Ryan asked

"Why?" Kelsi answered

"I could have chosen any of them for a lot of reasons, but I chose you cause you have one thing that Gabriella and Martha don't have" Ryan sighed

"Whats that?" Kelsi asked nervously

"You have a style that's all your own, a style that outshines a lot of the girls at East High, and that's who I needed as a partner" Ryan winked as they pulled up into the driveway of Lava Springs. He got out of the car after parking it and Kelsi was about to open her door when Ryan shook his head and opened it for her. Holding his hand out to help her out she smiled as they stood there in silence. They started walking towards Kelsi's cabin when they saw someone walking towards them

"Where the heck have you been?" Kelsi's father asked as he moved towards them

"Uh, I was helping Ryan and Sharpay with the summer talent show" Kelsi lied hoping Taylor was able to convince them enough

"You're lying" her father yelled "We went to the dance studio nobody was there"

"Dad I can explain" Kelsi said quickly

"Don't explain anything" her father said angrily "just get to your room, we'll discuss this later" Kelsi knew that now wasn't the time to argue with her father, she nodded her head and went towards her room "And you" Kelsi's dad said turning his attention to Ryan "You just better hope I don't get you fired for this" he spat at Ryan before walking back to his cabin

"Wait Mr. Neilson" Ryan spoke up and he turned around "This isn't Kelsi's fault, I had asked her to help me out with a performance and she accepted it"

"Well she shouldn't have, she's too young to be doing things like that" Mr. Neilson answered "Just stay away from her or I'll have you fired." He turned around and made his way back to his cabin to find Kelsi waiting at his door "Is this what my money pays for?" He asked

"Look daddy, Ryan and Sharpay really needed help" Kelsi pleaded

"Listen here young lady if I ever catch you hanging around that boy again I'll make sure you never go back to that school." He yelled almost too loudly "Am I clear?"

"Yes daddy" Kelsi cried running to her room. Kelsi laid in her bed tossing and turning trying to forget about what her father had said, she cared so much about Ryan and it hurt her to see her dad yell at him like he was a second class citizen. Ryan was doing no better as he returned to his room he took off his suit and jacket leaving his wife beater and his slacks on. He was pacing the room again trying with everything he had not to run to Kelsi's room to comfort her he had felt bad that he got her into this mess, maybe it was better if he had chosen someone else as a partner so Kelsi wouldn't be in so much pain now. He was just about to put his shirt back on when he heard a knock at his door, elated hoping it was Kelsi he forgot about his shirt and went to answer the door instead finding an overly happy Sharpay

"Shar whats going on?" Ryan asked skeptically

"You're back how'd it go?" Sharpay asked ignoring Ryan's question

"It went fine Kelsi did a great job, I'll send mom and dad the check later" Ryan said showing Sharpay the check he received "You didn't answer my question"

"Keep the money mom and daddy called me while you were gone" Sharpay grinned sitting down on Ryan's bed "Turns out that some of daddy's partners were stealing money from us and after a lengthy meeting with some of the board members we're rich again" Sharpay exclaimed getting up to hug Ryan

"What?" Ryan asked flabbergasted

"Yeah so we're leaving tomorrow to find a new place to live so we can move back into our suites if you want to" Sharpay was almost too happy but Ryan still stood there in shock "I've got to go tell all our friends toodles!" Sharpay kissed Ryan on the cheek and walked out of the cabin. Ryan still stood there mouth agape and still trying to register everything that Sharpay had said

"Rich again" Ryan whispered to himself looking at the check that he had earned that night "This cant be right" he picked up his cell phone and started dialing his parent's number when he heard another knock at the door. "Coming" he said abandoning his phone and opening the door to find Kelsi standing there with tears in her eyes

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Yeah come in" Ryan answered stepping aside to allow her in, he went around the room tidying up the mess he made when he came in "Sorry its such a mess I'm not a very good housekeeper" Ryan blushed

"No, don't worry about it my room is a lot messier than this at home" Kelsi smiled as Ryan cleared off a chair for her and let her sit down "Look the reason I came here tonight was to apologize for my dad" Kelsi blushed staring at her feet

"There is no need for that" Ryan assured "I mean I don't blame him"

"No, he shouldn't have treated you like that. He seems to think sometimes that he's better than everyone else and he doesn't see other people like I do" Kelsi felt the tears come to her eyes again, Ryan scoffed

"Kelsi what happened earlier with your dad and I is nothing" Ryan answered "When it comes to certain things I am nothing, I mean look how Sharpay and I used to treat you"

"That's the past Ryan" Kelsi shot back

"Well what about down the road?" Ryan asked "What if Sharpay and I all of a sudden become rich again? Are you going to still want to be around us then?"

"I always will Ryan" Kelsi answered "I like to see this summer as us starting over again, and I hope you do too, look I'm sorry I even bothered you I should go now" Kelsi excused herself and made her way towards Ryan's door

"Kels wait" Ryan said standing up, Kelsi didn't turn around just kept her hand on the door "Please don't leave" Ryan pleaded, he knew he would regret this in the morning but he couldn't help himself he walked over to her turning her around and capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss

"Ryan" Kelsi breathed as they parted

"Stay the night with me please" Ryan begged

"My parents" Kelsi tried to reason as her lips protested capturing Ryan's again. Ryan didn't respond as he pulled her back into the room and started kissing her with more passion, Kelsi suddenly forgot about her parents Max and the whole world as Ryan ravished her lips and started to make his way down her neck kissing her most sensitive spot. Kelsi let out a little moan as she started felt her hands roam all over Ryan's body, the feeling of his well toned body in her hands made it feel even better, Ryan slowly lifted her shirt off and she pulled him down onto the bed with her. Kelsi couldn't really remember all that happened next it seemed to be all lost in a blurr of hands and lips, but all she could remember was the feeling afterwards of being in Ryan's arms and loving every minute of it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to a feeling of emptiness, she turned over to gently wake Ryan up but found his side of the bed empty. Grabbing her phone and noticing it was 8 in the morning she put her clothes back on and made her way to the kitchen area to look for him. She found Troy and Gabriella there talking over breakfast

"Morning play maker" Troy smiled at her as she walked in

"Morning guys, have you seen Ryan?" Kelsi asked hoping they didn't notice her slightly disheveled look

"I think I saw him and Sharpay going into Fulton's office earlier" Gabriella answered

"Thanks Gab" Kelsi smiled as she started to walk out

"Oh and Kels" Gabriella came over to her "You might want to fix your hair before people get the wrong impression" she gave her a knowing wink before heading back over to Troy. Kelsi chuckled to herself whatever went on no matter how private it was Gabriella always seemed to know. Kelsi fixed her hair a bit and made her way over to Fulton's office, hearing Sharpay's voice she stayed outside the room to listen in

"And we'll go ahead and keep Johnny and Penny on staff" Sharpay smiled as she left orders for the dancers

"Anything else Ms. Evans?" Mr. Fulton asked taking notes

"Mommy and Daddy will be up here in a few hours to make sure everything goes smoothly as we transition back to the way things were" Sharpay assured "Just make sure our suites are ready for us in a few hours"

"Yes Ms. Evans, and may I say its so nice to have your family running things again" Mr. Fulton smiled

"Well I'm going to go pack up my room, toodles" Sharpay sauntered out of the room not really noticing that Kelsi was standing outside of the office, Ryan walked out a few seconds later but was immediately stopped by Kelsi

"Whats going on?" Kelsi asked

"My parents are rich again I guess" Ryan shrugged

"So what does that mean?" Kelsi asked fear stinging her words

"It means things go back to the way they were before" Ryan answered

"Oh" was all Kelsi could muster "I guess then that's good right?"

"Well I guess it is for them" Ryan answered "I don't know about me"

"What are you saying Ryan?" Kelsi asked

"I'm not going to stick around for the rest of the summer" he told her

"Where will you go?" she asked

"I don't know" Ryan answered as he walked off to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Girl of His Summer

Part 5

**Well here it is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. The song is called "Two is Better Than One" and its by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift (I love her who doesn't?). Anyway please review and if I get enough it'll get me going on Heaven which should have been out by now but the muse is being difficult.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Kelsi asked taking after Ryan

"I'm leaving," he repeated "I don't want to be here anymore"

"Where will you go?" Kelsi asked as they reached his cabin. They went inside and Ryan started gathering his things up and throwing them in a nearby suitcase

"I don't know" Ryan answered throwing his shirts in "I just cant stay here"

"Please Ryan" Kelsi begged holding onto his arm "I need you here not just cause of last night, I need you here cause I think I might be falling in love with you" Ryan stopped suddenly in his tracks, he stared down at her beautiful eyes and saw the hurt and fear in them,

"I'm sorry" was all he could muster up and took her hand "I don't want to leave you here, but I don't want things to go back to the way they were..before" he trailed off

"What do you mean before?" Kelsi asked stunned

"I mean I don't want to go back to treating you like you're invisible. Like you don't even matter, and I know if I stay it will happen again" Ryan wouldn't even look at her this time, he felt the big ball of emotions clutch at his throat and as hard as he tried he couldn't swallow them away

"Oh" Kelsi breathed out "Will I see you in school?" Ryan let go a small laugh and brought her eyes up to his

"Of course you will" he said before kissing her softly

Ryan finished grabbing his things putting them in his suitcase and Kelsi followed him out to the parking lot where the other Wildcats stood

"You leaving us?" Troy asked as Ryan and Kelsi walked towards them

"Yeah" Ryan said staring down at his feet

"Take care of yourself Ry" Taylor said hugging him

"Yeah man, don't be a stranger" Chad said shaking Ryan's hand, as the rest said their goodbyes Sharpay came running towards them

"Whats this I hear of you leaving?" Sharpay asked catching up to the group

"I have to go Shar, I'll have the car brought back to you later tonight" Ryan said closing the trunk after putting his stuff in

"You cant go we have a show to do remember?" She said

"I know maybe Martha can help you guys this year, I just cant.." he trailed off "I just need some time to myself"

"Please Ry" Sharpay begged "Don't leave me" Ryan placed his arms around Sharpay and hugged her tightly

"I love you" he whispered before letting her go. Sharpay walked off on the arm of Zeke, and Ryan smiled at Kelsi as he turned around to see that she had tears now in her eyes

"It's not going to be the same here without you" Kelsi sighed as Ryan pulled her close

"Well just think of it this way, you'll have more time for manicures and swim lessons" Ryan joked "I'll never be sorry" Ryan sighed stroking her back as he held her

"Me neither" she replied, he pulled her out of his embrace, cupped the sides of her face and leaned into to give her a passionate kiss "See you around" he breathed as they let each other go. Ryan got into his car and drove off leaving Kelsi standing there heart broken

* * *

The next few days Kelsi didn't receive any calls or text messages from Ryan she was worried to death that something might have happened to him, Sharpay assured her that Ryan knew how to take care of himself and that if anything was wrong he would call no matter what. Kelsi had to take her word for it, nobody knew Ryan like his own sister did, but it didn't help matters much. Everywhere she went it seemed like something reminded her of Ryan, whether it was a little boy wearing a fedora or a little girl and her bad attempt at doing a jazz square it seemed as if he was there with her but still she felt empty she found solace in the practice room's piano which is where Sharpay found her one afternoon mindlessly plunking out some tune

"I've been looking for you all over the place" Sharpay smiled "What was that you were playing?"

"Time of my life" Kelsi muttered

"Isn't that the song from Dirty Dancing?" Sharpay asked smiling

"Yeah, it's always been one of my favorite movies." Kelsi grinned

"Yeah, you kind of look like a young Jennifer Grey" Sharpay laughed

"Is that before of after the nose job?" Kelsi laughed "Is there anything you need Sharpay?" Kelsi asked abandoning the piano

"The talent show" Sharpay said finding a chair

"Oh, yeah" Kelsi answered "I was kinda working on something that I wanted to play for Troy and Gabriella but it isn't really finished and..."

"Whoa whoa Kelsi slow down," Sharpay said putting her hands up "I actually have something for them and I promise you it is done"

"Really?" Kelsi's eyebrow cocked, when was Sharpay so willing to help Gabriella and Troy?

"Yes and this time I don't want to steal it" Sharpay joked, she pulled out the music sheet from her purse and handed it to Kelsi "What do you think?"

"This is great" Kelsi exclaimed "Who wrote it?"

"Ryan did, it was what he's been working on the past year" Sharpay sighed "Look Kels, about Ryan"

"Sharpay, I don't want to talk about it" Kelsi cut her off "I'll start learning this song and I'll work on it with Troy and Gabriella before the show" Sharpay was about to retort but Kelsi just nodded and turned to the piano keys. As Sharpay left the music filled room a wave of sadness hit her, it can not be this way. Ryan was crazy about Kelsi and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, she headed towards the kitchen knowing that Troy and Gabriella would be there on their lunch break

"Hey Shar" Gabriella said as she walked in "want something?" Sharpay shook her head, and joined them at their lunch table

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked handing her a half of his sandwich

"It's Kelsi" Sharpay sighed

"Whats wrong didn't you give her Ryan's music?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, I tried to talk to her about what happened but she doesn't want to talk about it. Now she's in there playing his music and it's like she's a zombie or something" Sharpay said taking a bite of the sandwich

"You know what I think?" Gabriella said matter of factly "I think you guys need to do to those two what you did to Troy and I last year"

"You mean trick her into singing the song instead of us?" Troy asked "I'm all for it"

"Yeah but how do we get Ryan here I mean, I'm not even sure where he's at" Sharpay sighed

"When was the last time you called him?" Troy asked

"This morning but all I got was a text back saying he wasn't in the mood to talk" she answered

"Here let me try" Gabriella said whipping out her phone and texting Ryan, it wasn't too long after her phone started ringing

"Okay how did you do that?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled knowing it was Ryan

"Lets just say I appealed to his good nature" she smirked answering her phone and putting it on speaker

"Gabriella!" Ryan exclaimed "Whats wrong with Sharpay?"

"Nothing Ryan," Sharpay answered "We just needed you to answer your phone"

"Okay that's not funny I'm hanging up now" Ryan said bemused

"Wait a second Ryan, don't hang up" Troy said "The reason we called was about the talent show"

"I told you guys I'm not coming back now if you'll excuse me..."

"No, you are coming" Sharpay ordered cutting Ryan off "Our parents said you had too, besides you have to be there to give whoever wins the Star Dazzle award" Sharpay said, shrugging at Troy and Gabriella hoping it was a good enough lie

"Shar" Ryan protested

"No butts mister be here in two days at 8 o clock otherwise I'm going to have the basketball team hunt you down" Gabriella argued

"Fine.." Ryan conceded "But as soon as it's done I'm gone again"

"Fine" Sharpay answered "Love you Ry"

"Love you too" Ryan answered before hanging up, as Gabriella closed her phone Kelsi made her way into the kitchen

"There you two are" Kelsi exclaimed

"Hey play maker" Troy said giving her a hug "How ya feeling?"

"I'm just fine" Kelsi lied "When you guys get a chance Sharpay gave me this song for you guys, now Troy I know you don't really like to sing but this song is perfect for your..."

"Whoa there Kels, its cool I'll do it" Troy said putting his hands on both of Kelsi's shoulders

"Really?" Kelsi asked with a huge grin on her face

"Yeah just let me finish my lunch and we'll meet you in there in a few" Troy laughed

"Alright" Kelsi smiled "I'll wait for you guys in there" she finished before heading back to the practice room

"You think it's going to work?" Troy asked turning back to Gabriella and Sharpay

"I hope so" Sharpay shrugged "Otherwise what are we doing it for?"

Troy smiled at Sharpay and grabbed hers and Gabriella's hands heading towards the practice room, soon it was filled with their beautiful voices as they did Ryan's song justice. After the third run through Kelsi was satisfied and started packing her stuff up.

"That was great Kels" Gabriella smiled

"Thanks Gabriella, you guys are sounding better every time I hear you sing" Kelsi smiled

"Well, I think we owe it to you Kels" Gabriella said patting Kelsi's hand

"Well I got to get ready for dinner" Troy said "I'll see you later Kels" he finished taking himself and Gabriella out of the room

"I better go too," Sharpay said leaving the room leaving Kelsi to her thoughts. She took a deep breath and looked down at the music sheets in front of her, they were lovingly scrawled in Ryan's neat handwriting. It amazed Kelsi how great of a song writer Ryan was, he never liked to show off he liked to leave the writing to Kelsi as he dazzled the audience with his amazing dancing skills. Kelsi sighed as she lovingly put the music sheet into her purse and made her way to dinner where her parents would be expecting her

* * *

A day later Ryan was driving up the familiar drive way of Lava Springs wandering why he was there. He had spent the last few days at her aunt and uncle's house hiding from the rest of the world hoping it would leave him to figure out what he wanted but the only thing that came to mind was Kelsi, the day he left he wanted so badly to turn around but he knew that it wouldn't be right. He remembered the days of how him and Sharpay would treat her and he hated it, he felt he had ruined it by sleeping with her. He sighed as Mr. Fulton and Sharpay met him as he exited the vehicle

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted as she embraced her brother

"Mr. Evans" Mr. Fulton exclaimed as he shook Ryan's hand

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Ryan asked trying to keep it business

"Yes it is, even Ms. Neilson has agreed to play the piano for the occasion" Fulton smiled, Ryan put on a half smile and headed inside the building

"I'm going to go to my suite I'll be down in time for the show" Ryan said leaving Sharpay and Fulton

"This is going to work out right?" Fulton asked Sharpay

"I hope so" Sharpay sighed leaving Fulton and heading after Ryan. She headed towards his room and knocked softly on the door. Ryan answered it swiftly

"Whats up Shar?" Ryan asked

"We need to talk" Sharpay said barging in

"Shar I'm not going to talk to Kelsi," Ryan interjected

"This is not about Kelsi Ryan" Sharpay smiled handing him a copy of the music sheet "We have a major problem, Troy was all set to perform this but he went and lost his voice this morning"

"This is my song" Ryan exclaimed looking over the music

"I know we needed a song for tonight and I thought yours would work" Sharpay smiled "Now can you fill in for Troy? He can barely talk Fulton is making him do dishes cause none of the patrons can understand him when he takes their orders"

"I don't know Sharpay, I mean I'm not even ready to perform" Ryan argued

"Of course you are come on Ryan we cant find anyone else who knows the song as well as you do" Sharpay pleaded. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, what was it about Sharpay she could make him jump off the Empire State building. He took a deep breath and look at the music sheet again

"Fine Shar" Ryan conceded "I'll sing with Gabriella tonight

"Fabulous" Sharpay smiled and hugged Ryan "The show starts at 7 and you'll go on at 7:30 be ready by then" Sharpay left the room and headed to the kitchen where the others were waiting for her

"So did he fall for it?" Gabriella asked excitedly

"Hook line and sinker" Sharpay smiled "Now all we need to do is get Kelsi to think that you can't perform the song"

"Oh I have an idea for that" Gabriella smiled "Is she still in the practice room?"

"Last time I checked" Sharpay said

"Great" Gabriella smiled taking Sharpay into the practice room "Follow my lead" she smiled. She walked into the room as Kelsi was playing some of the other music she was to play that night "Hey Kels" Gabriella shouted to get her attention

"Oh hey guys" Kelsi said sticking her head up from the keys "I was just getting ready for tonight"

"Well that's why Sharpay and I wanted to see you" Gabriella said putting a straight face on "I can't go on tonight"

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi asked stunned "You'll do fine Gabs, stop being scared"

"It's not that Kels" Gabriella sighed "It's just that Mr. Fulton asked me to serve tonight, and I cant get out of it" Kelsi stared at Gabriella as if she had lobsters coming out of her ears

"You're kidding right?" Kelsi asked incredulously

"Yeah we're down one waitress, and picked Fulton Gabriella" Sharpay nodded her head

"Oh" Kelsi hung her head, someone was out to ruin another good thing for her

"Well what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked

"How bout you fill in Sharpay?" Kelsi suggested

"I would," Sharpay said "But I can't I mean I would love to but I'm not really all that ready"

"Oh come on Shar, you cant fool me" Kelsi smiled handing her the music sheet "I can work on it with you for the next few hours"

"I just don't feel right taking over Gabriella's spot" at the end of the comment it was time for them to stare at Sharpay weirdly

"Well how bout you Kels?" Gabriella spoke up

"Oh, no no no no" Kelsi shouted waving her hands "I'm better suited right here"

"Come on Kels yours and Troy's voice is going to sound great" Sharpay smiled patting Kelsi on the back

"I don't know, I mean it could work but It wouldn't be right" Kelsi fought back

"Well I'm going to have Troy come back here and you two could work on the harmony together, if it doesn't sound right then we can just use the song some other time" Sharpay said as she texted Troy to the practice room. Troy arrived knowing what was going on and sat down at the piano with Kelsi as they started to sing the song.

"That sounded great play maker" Troy smiled patting Kelsi on the back. She couldn't argue their voices were in perfect sync, she shook her head and gave in

"Fine you guys win I'll sing the song" Kelsi grimaced

"Awesome" Troy said as Sharpay and Gabriella hugged her

That night Kelsi was going through the song one last time wondering how Troy Gabriella and Sharpay tricked her into this she kept second guessing herself almost wanted to track Troy down and convincing him to do the song with Sharpay instead but he was so busy with serving the dinner guests she couldn't get a chance. It was just about time for her to head onto the stage when she pulled aside by Troy

Ryan was dressing in one of his best suits buttoning up his shirt leaving the top buttons undone and slipping on a blazer, he went to pick out a hat when he heard a knock on his door. He opened up the door to find Sharpay there.

Kelsi got herself free from Troy's grip and sighed "Whats wrong Troy?" Kelsi asked

"I was making sure you were ready, and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you its pretty packed out there" Troy smiled

"It's alright" Kelsi smiled "We'll knock em dead"

"I hope so, I'll see you up there" Troy smiled hugging Kelsi and giving her a kiss on her cheek

Ryan looked at the girls at his door "What's going on?" he asked

"Just making sure you didn't leave little brother" Sharpay smiled as she walked into the room

"No, I'm still here" Ryan smiled

"Great, I'd go down with you but mom and dad want me sitting with them ten minutes ago" Sharpay smiled "Wear this one" she said throwing him a hat

"This is the one that Kelsi gave me last Christmas" Ryan said inspecting the hat

"Oh, well it goes great with that suit" Sharpay smiled and patting Ryan's cheek and headed to the door "See you down there" she said before leaving the room. Ryan shook his head and perched the hat on top of his head, askewing it a little he smiled she was right it went great with this suit. He inspected himself one more time before heading downstairs, he went towards the kitchen to make sure Gabriella would be but was promptly stopped by Chad and Zeke and they pulled him into the lobby

"Gabriella is kinda busy" Chad said before Ryan had a chance to protest "She said she'd meet you on stage"

Kelsi straightened her hair out one last time and headed into the kitchen and was stopped by Taylor and Martha who took her into the dressing rooms

"Guys I have to meet up with Troy one more time" Kelsi protested

"He's busy" Martha said

"Oh" Kelsi sighed "Well we've got time don't?" Kelsi was about to ask before Fulton came in

"Ms. Neilson you're supposed to be onstage now" he huffed out pulling her in the direction before giving a knowing smile to Taylor and Gabriella

"Come on guys I'm supposed to be onstage in two minutes" Ryan said looking down at his watch

"Oh, ya know he's right" Chad said looking down at his watch too Gabriella came out of the kitchen and headed towards them

"Come on Ryan lets go give them hell" Gabriella smiled taking Ryan towards the stage

Kelsi stood in the wings as Fulton stood onstage waiting on the applause to die down from the last performer "Now ladies and gentleman performing a duet Kelsi Neilson and Troy Bolton" the applause came again as Kelsi stepped onstage and took the mic from Fulton. She gave a nod to the band to start playing the song and took a deep breath to start the song

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

Ryan heard Kelsi sing and turned to Gabriella "I thought you and I were singing this song?" Gabriella smiled and shrugged as she took Ryan's hand and led him to the end of the stage

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

"What are you doing?" he asked the whole way

"The right thing" Gabriella answered as she left him there and walked away. Kelsi immediately locked eyes with Ryan and had to keep tears from springing forward. Ryan smiled taking a microphone from Fulton who smiled as he handed it over and joined Kelsi on stage

_So maybe it's true, that I cant live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Their voices blended together beautifully and Kelsi had to keep herself from jumping up and down for joy. Ryan grabbed her hand as he took over the next chorus

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and every thing's okay_

_And finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I cant live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

As they finished the song, they kept looking at each other not taking their eyes off of each other for anything. They wouldn't even be able to tell you who had won the Star Dazzle award, as Sharpay shoved them offstage after whispering to them "Go be alone, making out on stage is unprofessional" Ryan took her to the golf course to be alone

"I think our friends pulled a fast one on us" Kelsi smiled knowing that they had just been tricked

"I think so too" Ryan smiled cupping her face in his hands "I'm not complaining" he whispered as he kissed her. As they parted for breath Ryan hung his head down low "Kelsi about what I did"

"Shh," Kelsi said putting a finger to his lips "I understand you did what you had to"

"Yeah but I didn't want to hurt you" he sighed

"Just don't do it again and we'll be fine" Kelsi smiled as she kissed him again

"Don't ever plan on doing something that stupid ever again" Ryan sighed as they watched the fireworks going off


End file.
